


42903

by CJ of Support (cjrecord), cjrecord



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrecord/pseuds/CJ%20of%20Support, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrecord/pseuds/cjrecord





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Testing the resque fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485314) by [testy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy). 



this is the test that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Does posting a chapter take you to the chapter, or to the entire work?


	3. Chapter 3

But posting a draft causes isssues? does it?


End file.
